


goodnight, fuckin idiot

by clownguts



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together, blink and you’ll miss it kunigiri, how do I even tag this, not enough to even tag them as characters in this though, raichi is still pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownguts/pseuds/clownguts
Summary: raichi has trouble sleeping without kuon lulling him.
Relationships: Raichi Jingo/Kuon Wataru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	goodnight, fuckin idiot

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno how much i like this but i really love raikuon and i liked the prompt my friend gave me so here we go !! also saanvi helped me name this so thanks asf <3

it was silly of them to move kuon’s bed to the corner of the room. still, it would’ve been awkward to just… leave him with the rest. not to mention dangerous: some of team z was pissed beyond belief.

kuon didn’t really mind, though. he thinks it’s more peaceful when he sleeps alone, anyways. kunigami and chigiri are up way too late each night just talking and laughing, he can’t be the only one bothered by it. the corner is just him and he can’t hear the rest. he’d like to keep it that way.

raichi’s always had trouble sleeping. his mind races too much for him to just be able to close his eyes and drift off like that. sometimes he would count sheep in his head, and on rare occasion, kuon would talk to him until he got tired.

the former wasn’t working that night.

raichi was the most adamant that team z shouldn’t forgive kuon. he’s not sure half of them were even too mad after the match, though.

the betrayal felt like a personal thing to him, like some sort of attack meant just to ruin him and him alone.

still, he’ll admit that sometimes he misses kuon and his stupid fucking motherly nature. his voice was a sort of grounding device for him; it kept him level headed (well, as level headed as raichi can be).

kuon’s already half-asleep, hugging his pillow subconsciously before feeling a light kick at his ribs. he opens his eyes but refuses to sit up, instead settling to lift his head up to see who woke him.

it was raichi, which did confuse kuon a bit. he could tell it was late despite not even checking the clock, and he knows raichi wouldn’t just get a random burst of motivation to harass him at night.

“hmph,” he hums, shifting on his makeshift bed to get a better view of the other. raichi doesn’t look angry, per se. a bit annoyed, definitely.

“can’t sleep,” raichi declares quietly, crossing his arms as he holds his own pillow against his chest.

“and what d’ya want me to do about that…?”

“scoot over,” he commands kuon, who does so without processing what he’s doing. raichi sits down next to where kuon lays, still hugging his pillow (which he would very much deny that detail if this is ever recounted).

kuon doesn’t bother to speak, instead just getting comfortable again as raichi eventually sets his pillow behind him and lies on his back.

“i still hate you,” he eventually tells him. he’s not even sure if it’s true, though, or if he just wants to hate kuon.

“alright,” kuon mumbles back, closing his eyes.

“and i’m still fucking pissed,” raichi huffs, shifting onto his side to face kuon (although kuon’s back is turned to him). he adds, “you’re a stupid fucking idiot.”

“mhm,” he hums absentmindedly, not really listening. he’s already falling back asleep, so he can barely register when raichi wraps his arms around him, resting his head between his shoulder blades comfortably.

“fucking idiot…” he mutters against him before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i almost made kuon apologize... i was so close...


End file.
